Five Nights At Freddy's meets real life
by JackFrost1999
Summary: What happens when a game becomes reality and what happens when something terrible goes on within a new restaurant that is open in town. What does one boy do to survive 5 Nights At Freddy's? How can he survive all the animatronics well now you can get the feel of what he goes through even when the shift is over. Can you survive Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy for five nights.
1. Chapter 1 the characters and places

**Introducing the Characters and Places**

One gloomy, stormy night, there was a restaurant called Freddy Fazbears pizza that stood in the middle of the medium sized city, which was in fact a terrifying experience at night but during the daytime it was a place of happiness and a fun place to be at. In the same medium sized city, was a school called Bitterne Park Secondary School that was a large school with almost loads of space but there was only one job for a night guard at Freddy fazbears pizza and only one boy who saw it in the newspaper and he was interested.

The boy was tall, slim and had a great strong expression of joy on his face and he was only fifteen years of age so he decided to visit the place during school with a teacher. The teacher was slightly shorter than the student and had a blank expression on his face; the adult was an English teacher. When the boy and the teacher arrived at the place the pupil had seen the note on the door saying "need a security guard for the night shift for at least five nights" so the boy went for the job. Mr. Rogers (one of the boy's English teachers) drove them both back at school so the Student could fill out the application form.

On the application form the boy wrote Callum Whalley, 15 years old and his reason why he would be good at the job, however, Callum never knew that he would be all alone in the place with the animatronics that move during the night time shift. After Callum had finished his application form, Callum sent the form back to the place and he had a phone call during his English lesson with Mr. Rogers who let him answer his phone to see what the manager wanted from Freddy Fazbears pizza. The manager from the restaurant said to Callum "Callum I want you to start you night shift tonight so at lunch time come on down to the restaurant and I will give you your security guard clothing".

At lunch Callum left school and was on his way to Freddy Fazbears pizza restaurant to pick up his night guard clothing. Just as he got back from the restaurant the warning bell was ringing to head to tutor but Callum had to put his security guard clothing at the bottom of his bag. Just as he reached his tutor, Mrs. Trelor asked him where he had been as he was slightly late and Callum said to her "I had to go out of school to the restaurant that just opened in Town to pick something up" so she replied suspiciously "Okay" so he went and sat down and continued his day at school as normal.

When school finished Callum and his girlfriend Rebecca Gale went down to riverside with their friends Kelly Scarborough and Sam Grundy to play in the park and relax on the grass and out of nowhere Kelly asked Callum "what do you have in your bag?" and Callum replied "Just a clothing for tonight" and Sam asked Callum "what for?" and Callum answered "Cause Sam I have a job?" and Rebecca said to Callum "where?" and Callum just casually answered "At Freddy Fazbears pizzeria restaurant that opened in town" and everyone had a really weird look on their faces and they just stared at him with eyes that are like fire staring right into his soul.

After Callum and everyone else left the park and all went home, although Callum did not go to bed that same night because of his one week job that 49% of citizens became a security guard in America and that he would want to have the best time of his life. On the other hand Callum did not know what to expect when he got there and his dad told him he had to go to bed at ten o' clock but Callum told his dad that he couldn't because of his one week job he got and that the manager wants him at the restaurant by twelve o' clock.

At eleven o' clock Callum started to walk to town in his night guard outfit to Freddy Fazbears pizza restaurant to be the first person to try it out but Callum was nervous about his first night there; he would not know who to talk to or what to expect when he was all by himself at the restaurant. When Callum arrived he was told to head straight for the security office which had an old but working phone, cameras for him to see what was going on around the place.

Straight away Callum was traumatic with fear that flooded his whole body. So from twelve am to six am Callum was not allowed to move from the security office that was dark with only ten percent of light to light up his office...

 **(To Be Continued)**


	2. Chapter 2 Callum's first night

**Callum's First Night**

Callum, who was sat on the office chair who heard a ringing from the slightly damaged phone, that finally stopped ringing and another security guard from America, who was talking to him and said "Hey there, I know this is not what you expected but you need to keep an eye on the animatronics; they like to move and you only have a limited supply of power so I don't think you will need to use the power now but you will need to use a bit of power by checking the cameras" so Callum, did just that but when he look he noticed that one of the animatronics, was looking directly at the camera so Callum was searching all the cameras in all the rooms, until he saw pirate cove with a sign saying " Out of order".

Callum said "What does it mean?" to himself but he realised that when he checked the other three animatronics one had moved and only two were still on stage. By now it was three thirty am so he only had two and a half hours remaining until six am, but he never realised that when he checked Pirate cove he saw a pirate fox. Callum was wondering what on earth was going on here. Quietly Callum said to himself "who was that?".

Callum was getting more and more terrified by each hour but when Callum looked at the clock it said five fifty-five and Callum knew that he only had five minutes remaining before he got to go home. Finally he was out of there after his first spooky experience of working in a restaurant with living animatronics.

When Callum got home it was half six but he we inside and got dressed and ready for school. When Callum got to school everyone was asking him questions on how it went but all of a sudden the main start f school bell went and year 10 went to the hall for their assembly.

Very shortly during the assembly Mrs. Stokes ask Callum to come to the front to talk about the first night at Freddy Fazbears pizza restaurant and Callum, said "Well it wasn't easy but I managed to get through the first night, because I had to make sure the animatronics did not move, but one left the stage, a pirate fox was looking out of pirate cove and the other two stayed on the stage".

Going through another disintegrating day at school Callum, had double Media Studies with Mrs. Nicholson, Double Maths with Mr. Asker and Double Music with Mr. Foster with a drum lesson with James Ashdown but at the end Callum went to ICT Catch up with Mrs. Ward and then Callum went home and got change into his night guard outfit.

Callum got a lift to town at eleven thirty and managed to get there at eleven fifty-eight and settled with a lunchbox at his new shiny desk in his new clean office. Then it was twelve am at night and it started all over again...

 **(To Be Continued)**


	3. Chapter 3 Callum's second night

**Callum's Second Night**

The old phone, was ringing again and the same guy, was speaking again and this time he said "Well done you made it through the first night but this night is harder as all the animatronics, are going to move and attempt to kill you but you will need to use the lights to see if the animatronics, are there then close the doors if they try to get in, but keep an eye on pirate cove for foxy" and so the long night began.

Sitting there bored, Callum got out his Iphone 3gs to play some harry potter music on YouTube while looking at the cameras. Shockingly Callum had seen something that should not of happened; the time was only one thirty am and the bear animatronic was missing so Callum quickly turned the cameras to the pirate cove which Foxy was half way out of.

Callum knew that something was not right so he turned the light on and with astonishment Callum had seen the bear animatronic standing like a statue at the door so he quickly shut the door to stop the animatronic from getting in. Although the bear animatronic had left when the he opened the door and turned the other light on he was shocked to see the duck animatronic so he hurried over to the door and slammed the door button to close the door with immense strength.

The time was now four forty-five am and the Callum knew he only had one hour and fifteen minutes remaining until the end of his shift, that ended up to be a living hell of fear and horrendous images inside his head. During that amount of time Callum, looked deeply into the cameras at the corridor to get to the office and not only fear but saw Foxy run towards him so he rushed over to the door and the door slammed shut with a bang!.

Now all Callum could do was sit and wait for the right time to open the solid metal door that was in Foxy's way but it was only five fifty-five am. Could Callum survive the second night at the restaurant or will the animatronics kill him...

 **(To Be Continued)**


	4. Chapter 4 Callum's survival relief

**Callum's survival relief**

Finally six am had arrived and all the animatronics went back to where they belonged and shut down before the restaurant had opened up once again for the third of the week. As Callum's mum came to pick him up he could not help but think how lucky he was when Foxy was just outside his office on the other side of the great, metal and strong door that was 5 feet thick of metal.

When they arrived home Callum had a shower and got dressed ready for school but this was something he was not expecting for good because it was in fact his sixteenth birthday which was really awkward even though he nearly got teared to pieces by four animatronics last night. As he walked to school that day he was being followed by not one but two things or should I say animatronics which was so terrifying he could not believe it but he knew what could have happened if they were really close to him so he decided to run to school.

When he arrived at school his mates Luke, Edward, Dylan, Declan, Zeeshan, Kelly, Sam, Harry, Jono, Charlie-Ann and his girlfriend Rebecca were just stood at the glass corridor waiting for him to show so they waited and waited until finally he strode into the glass corridor with a really spooky look on his face so they were all thinking 'what on earth has he been going through'.

Eventually Callum said "I am being followed by something from the restaurant from last night" and finally Zeeshan replies "There is nothing following you Callum it is in your imagination" but it turns out Zeeshan was dead wrong about that as they all saw a metal foot from something that turns out to be a foot from the animatronic itself but which one? Well it wasn't easy as they had similar feet shapes so it was difficult but Callum said "its Foxy's foot".

So Callum and his girlfriend and his friends just ignored it and continued with their day as normal but the foot finally got so annoying that Callum decided to chuck it in the bin and get something to damage it with at lunch time but when he got something to damage it with it had moved out of the bin and onto the table next to Charlie-Ann.


	5. Chapter 5 Callum's third night

**Callum's third night**

Finally Callum went to his clubs then went home got changed but when he got his dinner and his flask of coffee he was leaving the house with his dad to go to his work but it was his birthday so what was going on everyone thought hard and finally Rebecca said "he would never spend the whole time away from home for six whole hours was he" and his mum answered "yeah... he done it for two whole nights so he can do it for three nights".

When Callum got to the office that he had to sit in his comfortable seat for the whole night and once again his phone rang out echoing down the hallways of the restaurant like the other two nights before that he was doing this until the guy said "hay...what you know you really did make it to the third night indeed but just a little warning that now you have got to be even more allegeable for what is coming" so through the whole night the time ticked past and Callum sat looking at the cameras while eating his dinner and drinking his coffee.

Outside was an evil storm that stared down through the window at Callum that was starting to get Callum a little worried about what is going to happen on the inside but no one knows how many people have gone missing but Callum only knew not to stop thinking about the positives.

The time was now four fifty-four am and Callum was getting even more worried about it and that he needed to sort himself out but he never knew what was in store for him when he came round to dong his job so he was more scared then ever but he never even thought about who he could ever think about except his friends and his girlfriend but no one has the right to kill Callum as he would have the choice of being destroyed or destroying them either way one side will win.

Finally six am came round and Callum was never this proud three nights in a row completed and he was leaving when the restaurant was just opening but without any explanation on why these animatronics were trying to get near Callum to murder him is still a mystery.


	6. Chapter 6 Happiness All Around

**Happiness all around**

It was now a Thursday and Callum went to school but he never knew that each day was getting weirder and weirder by the day but eventually he realised that he was getting support by everyone at the school but until he hit his first science lesson something strange happened. Callum's science teacher Mr. Joel asked him what's wrong with him and Callum replied "something does not feel right about this sir" and what do you know Callum was right nothing had felt right as it was just scare after scare must be all the Freddy Fazbear nonsense that must of gotten in to his head far too much as he kept on working there but he never knew what was happening.

Was Callum hallucinating or was he having something more than a hallucination that was starting to scare him. It must of been his imagination but then all of a sudden but he never expected to have a freaky voice that was terrifying him in his sleep if he ever gets one but still he never got any nightmares because he never got told any scary stories about these animatronics but he was researching these animatronics through the rest of the day in the Library/ Destinations Lounge because he had to find out what these animatronics were and what they originally were programmed to do with any threats that they detected like a killer or a rapist.

When Callum looked up all the animatronics it turns out that they were once feared things that protected the restaurant but something happened which caused them to be like this but Callum knew that his happiness would never give in to such a horrifying creature.

Many people at school feared that one place and that not one ever thought about going anywhere near the place because of it's terrifying atmosphere so he would figure this out by himself so no one would ever leave to go and work at a place like this although they might be very happy the next day.

Callum's happiness was never a faulty happiness as he never let himself go from the bottom of his fear to the top of his greatness because he is showing everyone there is nothing to fear at the restaurant at twelve. Many of the people at school are just too proud of what Callum is achieving when it comes to horror attractions and horror restaurants but Callum can tell when there is something bad is about to happen.

Many other people at school thought that he was crazy and mad but everyone who knew him longer knows that Callum is not mad and crazy and that he is a brave boy who shows that meaning of fear does not exist in his mind. Most people think that he only does it because he needs the money and some think that he does it because he just wants to prove that there is nothing to fear about any animatronic there is in a random restaurant.

Eventually it was near the end of the day and after school Callum had to go to his shop meeting but he had realised that he had to go home early because there was something he had to do before going to his working station at the restaurant and so he can easily survive another two more nights at Freddy Fazbears pizza.


	7. Chapter 7 Callum's Fourth Night

**Callum's fourth Night**

After Callum's shop meeting he had to get everything ready because he is the only one in the house as his family are on holiday and that he can think when to move and when to stop but he needed to move as his time was running out so he bought four Monster Energy drinks to keep going through the whole entire night but the night was going to be calm as a baby sleeping in a calm day time morning.

Callum had to hurry to his job as he left at one minute past eleven so he was just running and before he knew it he arrived just in the nick of time which was four minutes to go so he went in and sat down in the office chair that stood in the room with a leather look on its leather face but Callum was sat down waiting till the time started but the phone was ringing once again. The phone guy said "well done you made it... to the ... fourth nig...ht and that... I am... going to... die... because we are breaking... up so I will... have to be qui...ck so here is... what I am...going to... say, you will... have to keep... an eye on pirate cove... for good now... so ye... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!... (Creepy animatronic laugh) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "Oh dear" said Callum I am in trouble now so I will definitely need to keep an eye on pirate cove for good now. So as the night started from 12:00 am in the morning the clock was moving very slowly but what does these animatronics even do to someone that does not make it through the entire night alive.

That night Callum had to find away to not let Foxy out of pirate cove but he also had to keep an eye on the other three but he knew that there was a secret animatronic in the kitchen that had to be shut down and put away before it even got activated but can he get through the night in one piece well when he looked at the glowing red numbers of the blackened digital clock that read (3:00 am) and Callum realised that he forgot to check pirate cove and as he got the camera on to pirate cove's camera he saw a pirate fox animatronic called Foxy that was creepy as hell but he checked the other three and noticed that Chica and Bonnie had gone they were already running straight towards the office where the nervous, heart pounding and heart raising moment when he thought that he already lost the battle between him and the animatronics that were hunting him down like a pack of wolves that were starving for flesh and blood of their prey.

When Callum stared at the clock that now read (5:00 am) he knew that it was now only an hour before the animatronics would shut down to their originals daytime playful selves until the next night but Callum never knew about **THE** **BITE OF '87'** which was very confusing for him as he had a rather strange feeling that Foxy had made **THE BITE OF '87'.**

Finally Callum reached the end of his night shift that had been so horrific for what he had heard when he was listening to the phone guy die right in the middle of talking.


	8. Chapter 8 Callum's next day at school

**Callum's next day of School**

When Callum got ready for school he managed to get out evidence that was very shocking even for him but he managed to get it to someone in school that could easily find out what this evidence really was. But now the question that needs to be answered now is what caused the bite of **87** what animatronic? So Callum had gone on and done research through all his lessons to find out all animatronics and to see what the bite of **'87'** really was.

During his English lesson he managed to go on the computer to show everyone what he had found out about the bite of **'87'** but the only thing was it wasn't a joke it was real facts about it except it was during **1987** but everything Callum had known was now real he thought to himself "what is going on here" he just could not see what to do with his main thought about Foxy and the other animatronics

Callum had many questions that needed to be answered from an expert of this himself he needed to see Scott Cawthon which knew a lot about the animatronics as he had created them for the game " **Five Nights At Freddy's 1,2,3 and 4** " but he was the only one who could give Callum the answers to his questions. When Callum was talking to Scott he had all the answers on how to survive all these different nights and that only eight people knew what would have happened to anyone who came across these animal type animatronics that like to hunt people during the day and the Callum himself during the night.

When he got back to school he told everyone all the answers in an assembly and everyone was shocked of what they just heard that now no-one actually believed him and because of that someone went to Callum's job with him one night.


	9. Chapter 9 Callum's fifth night

**Callum's fifth night**

That night Callum left to go to town for the Friday night shift that does not even come close on the terrifying scale as they say it was the hardest night going so Callum walked all the way to town in his night guard outfit and when he reached the building of living animatronics that come to life he just went "night 5 easy" he said quietly that he did not wake anyone up on the way up.

When he arrived he sat in the bulky chair next to the slightly damaged table which was never damaged from the other nights but still he stayed focused so much he had to find away to get through this terrible not so fu night but he realised he had forgotten his monster energy drink that he always takes with him but he had a stock full of them in the fridge but when he went to get one something went horrible wrong with the lights as they flickered eight times continuously and then stopped but when he looked at the cameras he had noticed that he was not alone there was foxy coming from the right and Freddy coming the left hand sides of the office so Callum slammed against both door buttons and the doors fell like a heavy vehicle which was so heavy the door slammed down shut so tightly against the ground on both sides that Callum never even had a chance to have a peek as they might killed him.

Straight away Callum had to do something and quick otherwise the power would of ended up running dry which would cause a blackout of horror and eventually Callum stared at the clock which was reading 5:00am which was a good sign as he was only 1 hour away from victory and getting his payment which is good so near the end of the night Callum took one last look at the clock and it was reading 5:59 am and eventually turned to 6:00am in the morning.

Callum had gotten paid about 6,000 pounds just for five nights which had caused someone to become jealous, very jealous like a suspicious person is sometimes that no one can trust but Callum went home and got ready for his weekend but he still went and met his friends and his girlfriend down riverside.


	10. Chapter 10 Callumhisfriendsandgirlfriend

**Callum and his friends and girlfriend**

Down riverside Callum met Rebecca, Edward, Harry, Kelly, Charlie, Brandon, Luke, Sam, Leah, Jono, Matt etc so he could talk about his fifth night but he never could say the words "evil animatronics trying to kill me" in that kind of format but he finally found out that he never saw anyone the same way as he knew that this was not over till it was over. It was over after the horrific night that was night seven which was the nastiest night in the whole of Freddy Fazbear land at the annoying restaurant.

Straight away Callum had known that he had to get out of danger by one way or another but he could not quit his job as that would mean he would be a big chicken which Callum did not want to be called until he'd finally got past these two extra nights for extra money so he was going for it.

When Callum left the park he realised that he was being watched by something or someone that was following him all the way to his job that was kind of creepy but it was someone he knew which then he yelled "Jono!" when he got home as he did not want Jono going with him for company as he would put Callum off from looking at the cameras and keeping an eye on the animatronics when they move an inch or more.


	11. Chapter 11 Callum's sixth night

**Callum's sixth night**

When Callum an Jono got to the restaurant Callum went straight to the office but Jono had been wandering around the restaurant that was not safe at night because of the killer animatronics but this was more epic to see Jono on the CCTV cameras and to see the animatronics n the CCTV cameras as well.

At 12:00am the animatronics started to move but what Jono ever did expect was to see something in front of him at this time which he was correct nothing but what had happened was when it was 3:00am he noticed a fox like pirate figure move quickly towards him and when it was a few feet away from him he had no time to get out of the way of this rampaging fox animatronic that was so quick in speed that he caught Jono and Callum was looking at the CCTV screen when this was going on.

He noticed foxy ripping Jono to pieces bit by bit, limb by limb Jono was getting devoured by foxy the pirate fox but when he saw this he saw blood bursting out of Jono's body and Jono's eyes pop out of the sockets as foxy crushed his head between those mighty robotic jaws of his and then he saw foxy spit out the bones like a sick wolf coughing up the bones from within its stomach.

Callum never seen anything like this before seeing someone get rip to shreds by an animatronic but from that point he looked at the other cameras that was showing Freddy at one vent and Chica at the other and Bonnie outside the door but Callum was probably dead as it was 5:49am he knew he was going to get to the end but he thought he was dead at the very same time he was panicking with stress and started to sweat ferociously as the sweat came down his forehead.

At last the time was now 6:00am which meant Callum went to see what foxy had done to Jono who did not stand a chance against Foxy's chainsaw like teeth in that dangerous mouth of his as Callum could only see bones, a whole entire skeleton of Jono laying painlessly on the floor in a puddle of torture red blood.

Callum had taken Jono's skeleton to bury in a graveyard with no coffin what so ever and he left to go home on Sunday.


	12. Chapter 12 Callum&hisunforgettablenight

**Callum and his unforgettable night**

When Callum got home he knew that no matter what he would do he could never get out of his mind Jono being ripped to shreds by Foxy. Callum then got a phone call from the boss saying that he has to work one more night then he would not have to work anymore at this not so friendly place of uncomforting restaurant but Callum had no choice but to go back and work for the final time but he was more terrified about this night as he had been because he had no plan to help him out, no phone call from the phone guy and no tips on how to survive this horrific night.

All Callum done was play his X Box 360 and he was not going to forget that one night as quickly as the other nights that he went through but this night was far more trickier and far more difficult for Callum to figure out even when he is in the office in the restaurant that will soon be blown up to pieces so that no one eats there again unless he finds out what is up with the animatronics and why they are trying to kill him?

Finally Callum went to his room and got changed into his outfit for the last time but what he never knew was he had to take everything out of the restaurant so he took a rucksack just to put everything in so he can take everything there back home with him.


	13. Chapter 13 Callum's seventh Night

**Callum's final night**

Callum went to his job for the final time but this time the animatronics were set on 20/20/20/20 which was extreme mode for them which meant Callum had to work twice as hard to stop those annoying animatronics away from him, from the office but Callum knew that if he could not survive this night he would need to face these things head on.

As Callum went to sit down on the raged old chair he noticed that there was like a claw mark on the rusted desk which could mean he would not be alone this time but without noticing Callum was already starting to see Bonnie and Chica start to move and it was only 2:00am which only meant anther 4 hours remaining before the end of the night but the thing was Chica was at the door and so was Bonnie so Callum ran and hit those door button's shut as quick as he could but without noticing it Foxy was already on his way to kill Callum but without realising that the door was closed Foxy whacked right into the door at top speed damaging himself even more but also the door by giving it a dent on the opposite side the side where Bonnie and Foxy were but Callum was a whole lot more terrified now.

It was now 4:00am and 2 hours remaining for now but Callum started to sing a song he knew really well and before he knew it Freddy Fazbear was at the same door as Chica but Callum knew they were not getting in because the doors were closed locked so nothing can get in and nothing can get out so when it hit 5:49am Callum started to pack everything away and started to clean the fridge out so it was now 6:00am and Callum got paid and was fired for messing around with the animatronics.

Callum left to go home and get ready for school but was that the end of Freddy Fazbears pizzeria restaurant or was there going to be another one built in it's place.


End file.
